I'm the Best
by jesserzb17
Summary: Author of Cammie Lied and Head Over Feet. This is my rewrite of I'm the Best. Semi-different plot line, and more twists. Summary: Cammie's ties to Blackthorne are so strong that it could get her killed. In result, bring half the student body to Gallagher Academy where their own mini war starts between the students. Zammie! But not too fluffy. Action/comedy/romance/drama/suspense


**AN: Rewrite of I'm the Best. I know I've been gone, I can't promise updates, but I will try. If you're curious to why I've been gone feel free to PM me.**

**Otherwise enjoy.**

_Cameron Morgan_

_DOB: February 13, 1996_

_The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_

Looking down at the pink slip in his hand, Zach studied the name on the pink slip of paper that had been lying in his hand for two minutes and thirty three seconds.

"Alright," Joe Solomon, the CoveOps teacher said "If you haven't noticed what is on your paper right now then let's just say you belong in a first grade classroom at a public school. You boys have thirty minutes to change out of your jumpsuits, pack a bag, and find out everything you can about that name on your paper then meet at the front entrance. Time starts now."

The boys one by one filed out of the classroom then sprinted to the library. Zach caught up with his best friends Grant and Nick.

"Room?" Zach asked.

Grant nodded his head, so they ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Zach felt the adrenaline begin to run through his body as he began to get into mindset. Missions with Solomon were what made Blackthorne bearable. Everything from the grey cement walls to the neon yellow jumpsuits made it feel like a prison.

Packing bags were easy; they didn't have much to pack besides their weapons. They had the essential three jeans, four t-shirts, with socks and undergarments, then the traditional Blackthorne jackets.

"Zach," Grant said, with an edge of franticness to his voice.

"Ya," said Zach.

"I'm missing a pair of my underwear,"

"Are you wearing it?"

"Well, I'm not wearing any underwear right now,"

"Dude, way too much information. A no would have worked just fine,"

"Did you pack them?"

"Why would I want to wear your underwear?"

"Because they don't rub funny in the crotch,"

"GRANT I DO NOT HAVE YOUR FUCKING UNDERWEAR!"

"What if you're wearing it now?"

"I'm wearing boxers!"

Grant snickered, "That means you're gay man, but don't worry. I don't judge,"

"We're wasting time, and unless you'd like to explain your panty problem to Solomon I suggest we book it. It took us three minutes because you're a five year old. Let's go princesses," Nick snapped.

"And I'm the gay one?" Zach asked slinging his duffle bag across his shoulder as the three boys took off down the stairs again.

Once they ran back down the hundred flights of stairs they took a short-cut and got the library. There was only one left however so it took a few minutes of arm-twisting and death threats until they worked it out.

"I go first," Nick said "Because I wasn't being ridiculous and arguing about which color panty I wanted to bring along."

"I only have one color," Grant said defensively.

"Just get on with it," Zach muttered exasperated already.

Nick typed in Macey McHenry onto the CIA database and hundreds of links popped up. Majority of them had to do with a man Senator McHenry (her father). He scrolled down until he found one with Gallagher in it.

He clicked on it and a profile popped up. Next to it was a picture, and the girl to say the least was stunning. Zach and Grant let out a low whistle, even they were impressed.

The girl in the picture had shiny black hair down to her shoulders with an edgy cut. She had skin as white as snow, and icy blue eyes that pierced right through you. Her arms were crossed, and her face was completely blank. Not even a smile crossed her lips.

_Name: Macey McHenry_

_Age: 16 _

_Race: Caucasian _

_Height: 5'7.5_

_Weight: 115_

_DOB: October 13, 1996_

_Parents: James and Cynthia McHenry_

_Parents Status: Alive_

_School: The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_

_Born: Boston_

_Languages: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Chinese, Korean_

_Macey McHenry Admitted into Gallagher Academy sophomore year after being expelled from seven previous schools. She is a Gillian Gallagher decent and the first of her family to carry on the legacy since Gillian. _

_Teacher's Note: She is studious however highly competitive. Do not seat her near Morgan (Click here to go to page) or Baxter (Click here to go to page), and when they are together keep a careful watch. She is very manipulative, and highly intelligent, but tends to zone out during classes. She has a habit for back sassing and is late to almost everything. _

Grant went next because he wouldn't shut up and Zach was on the verge of killing him, then himself.

When the girl on his screen popped up his eyes fell out of his head. She had dark hair, and gorgeous caramel eyes. They looked warm and inviting, however the smile her lips curled into suggested just the opposite. Her arms were also crossed, but she had her head titled to the side as if challenging the person looking at the screen.

_Name: Bex Baxter_

_Age: 15 _

_Race: African American_

_Height: 5'6_

_Weight: 135_

_DOB: November 25, 1996_

_Parents: Grace Baxter (M16) Dave Baxter (M16)_

_Parents Status: Alive_

_School: The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_

_Born: London, England_

_Languages: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Swahili…_

_Rebecca Baxter is part of a blood line of some of the most successful agents known in the history of the M16. She has a natural ability. She is an only child however her parent's siblings have produced many children making her one of many. Baxter has broken over sixteen laws in the past two years, and has had three restraining orders put on her._

_Teacher's Note: She is extremely competitive and has slight anger management problems. Make sure to call her Bex or problems will erupt. She has a natural ability and is truly gifted. However when grouped with McHenry (Click here to go to page) or Morgan (Click here to go to page), trouble is caused and chaos is created. _

"My girl has sass!" Grant said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You might want to wipe the drool off your chin," Nick said as he dodged a punch thrown by Grant.

Zach pushed them both off the chair then clicked on the name _Morgan_. The girl who popped up was nothing like the other two girls. She had long dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders. It was in loose curls towards the end. Her skin was an olive tone, and she wasn't wearing any make up unlike the others.

It was the eyes that stuck with him, he'd seen them before. They were a cool grey, and stared at you like they were peering into your soul. It was truly terrifying, but at the same time you couldn't look away. Her shoulders were back and her arms were crossed, there was no trace of a smile on her face.

_Name: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Age: 15 _

_Race: Caucasian _

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 120_

_DOB: February 13, 1996_

_Parents: Rachel Morgan (CIA) Matthew Morgan (CIA)_

_Parents Status: Mother-KIA Father-MIA_

_Siblings: Luke Morgan (Blackthorne) Chris Morgan (CIA) Timothy Morgan (Civilian)_

_Siblings Status: Dead_

_School: The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_

_Born: Nebraska_

_Languages: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Swahili…_

_Cameron Ann Morgan is the last of her bloodline. No more can be said on this topic._

_Teacher's Note: She is fairly quiet in class and has a natural ability, and catches onto topics quickly. However, she is known for sneaking out, and has broken over sixty-two laws since freshmen year. When placed with McHenry and Baxter she becomes even more difficult and impossible to handle. _

Luke's baby sister, the one who broke into Blackthorne eight grade year, challenge accepted Mr. Solomon Zach thought.

Challenge accepted.

**15-20 reviews pretty please? Maybe? **

**I love you all sooooo much for sticking with me, it means the world to me. I will try and update more frequently, but I do not want to break any promises.**


End file.
